The Many Kinds of Time Travel
by TheAngelsHaveTheFandoms
Summary: On her way to elapse and prepare for the ball, Gwen is suddenly attacked by something not human. (11th Doctor)(And my writing may be out of order, and some things may not be canon. But you know, Wibbly wobbly...)
1. Chapter 1

**So, I did a thing. I don't own Doctor Who or the Ruby Red trilogy. Sadly. But enjoy anyway and drop a review!**

* * *

><p>Her head was throbbing. She knew the aftermath of drinking too much was less than to be desired. However, she had made a fool of herself anyway. And the curse of time travel was not going to accommodate for a hangover. And, they had insisted that she still had much to learn before the ball. She hoped they realized she was not going to learn anything much. In fact, she was most likely going to vomit somewhere. She hoped she could projectile vomit onto Charlotte. That would be quite the story for Lesley.<p>

Her erratic train of thought ended abruptly as a hand gripped her wrist like a vice and pulled her into an alley. Even her hangover seemed to fade away. Her movement was too sudden to scream for help. What she once thought was a regular hand pressed against her mouth. She realized at that moment that this creature was not human. The general shape had a resemblance to her own, but that's where the similarities stopped. She presumed the creature was a girl, given its voice, but she couldn't be too sure that gender would apply to it. Its skin was completely green, and looked like a snake or lizard. She decided she would call it the lizard woman.

She didn't understand anything it was saying, but if it was speaking English in the first place, she wouldn't have listened anyway. She has a weapon that had a certain resemblance to a gun pressed to her head. She tried recollecting anything that she learned about self defense. She wished she could have had that pepper spray from Lesley. The lizard woman was alone, as far as Gwen could tell.

Then she remembered. She had the Japanese vegetable knife. She realized her chances were slim, but there was no real choice here. Nobody would find her. It was a dark alleyway and a depressing day. She could image some jogger finding her body in a week. It was always joggers who found dead bodies.

She ducked her head first. The lizard woman fired her 'gun' on impulse, but it hit the wall instead of her. She ripped open her bag and opened the case. That, however, took too much time. The lizard lady fired again, but didn't miss her target. Gwen's leg seared with pain, and she thought she smelled burning flesh.

She grasped the knife, trying to ignore the pain in her leg. She jerked the knife into the woman with all the force she could. There was no feeling as the knife entered the woman's belly. Nothing to stop it. But the lady didn't drop. Gwen realized then that the woman had armor on her. Although the knife easily went through, it didn't make it that far into the lizard lady. Still, it caused her pain. Enough pain for Gwen to give her a quick punch to the head. Then, she dropped like a stone. She checked her neck for a pulse, only wondering for a second if she had a similar anatomy. She concluded to the best of her knowledge that she was still alive.

"Very impressive," said a voice from back in the alley. Gwen didn't waste a second taking the knife from the lizard lady's belly and pointing it threateningly at the man. "However, I prefer to work things out with persuasion and less…weapony stuff."

Gwen took a few steps forward to get a better look at the man, but she didn't lower her weapon. "Who are you?" she tried to ask in her most threatening voice, but most likely ended up like a squeaky nervous wreck. Which, however, was what her emotional state was summed up to be right at that moment.

The man smiled. "The Doctor"

Gwen waved her knife around a bit, as if that was supposed to make it more threatening. "Doctor who?"

The man was flat out grinning now. He turned to a blue box, which Gwen only just noticed, and said, "I just love it when they say that"

There was a sigh from within it. Soon after another woman stepped out. She looked as if she was going to say something, but froze when she looked at Gwen.

"Ms. Oswald?" asked Gwen. Her mind wanted answers, but decided to leave it alone. Her school was apparently teeming with teachers with strange second lives.

However, Ms. Oswald seemed just as dumbfounded as her. But she seemed to find something to say almost immediately. "Gweneth, given your attire, you've just left school. However, you have an extremely dangerous knife in your possession. Am I correct in saying you've been bringing a weapon to school?"

"Correct, Ms. Oswald. Am I also correct in saying that you are regularly around murder?" Gwen immediately said, although she knew she would regret it later.

Ms. Oswald seemed to change her stature and voice at that moment. She became loose and Gwen predicted that it might actually seem fun to be around her, now that she wasn't assigning essays. "Not murder. Adventure."

Gwen still held the knife in front of her. She decided to aim her questions towards the 'Doctor' again. "What is that?" She asked him.

He seemed proud to be able to talk about it. "The TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimensions In Space."

Gweneth frowned. What? "You said time. Why does it have time in the title?" She didn't want to freak herself out yet. Maybe it was just an oversized clock, and her teacher had an affiliation with big clocks.

The Doctor also frowned. Why couldn't she be impressed like everyone else? "It's a time machine."

Gwen tried to calm herself. "That's-that's not possible."

The Doctor scoffed. "Humans. They never believe it because they never see anything for themselves. There are so many things out there that you people are oblivious to. Come on! You were just attacked by an alien!"

Gwen was on the edge of hyperventilation. "She was an alien?"

"Well…no, not really…" The Doctor answered, but Gwen seemed to ignore him.

"An alien! Ha! I wouldn't be surprised…" She answered.

He stepped around Gwen, his hands up. She regained her posture and held the knife out at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to collect her." He said, motioning to the lizard alien lady. Gwen watched as he carefully picked up her unconscious body. He put great care into leaving her unharmed. When she first saw them, she presumed that they were also after the lizard lady. How stupid of her.

Gwen took another quick step towards the Doctor. "You're working with her!" She shouted.

The Doctor had frozen. "We are not working with her. She had escaped. We're only collecting her for punishment by her own species."

There was a look in his eyes that told her that he was, in fact, not lying. But she couldn't trust that. He might even be able to read her mind.

He either had actually read her mind, or could read the expression on her face. Ms. Oswald also picked up on that. "We'll prove it to you" She said.

The Doctor smiled at Ms. Oswald. He gestured as much as he could with an unconscious lizard lady in his arms. "Come with us."


	2. Chapter 2

Carefully, Gwen lowered her knife. She didn't really want to accept the offer, but she felt as if this were an opportunity she may never get again. "Well that's a bit small, isn't it?" she asked, stepping towards it. She ran her hand along the blue box tentatively. Almost as soon as her hand made contact, however, she heard a large groan from it. It sounded like something being put under a lot of pressure. When she looked at the Doctor, he had a half smile, half confused look.

"She likes you. A lot. I wonder why that might be…" Both Clara and Gwen could tell that he was no longer including them in his conversation. Clara motioned for her to enter the machine with her. Gwen immediately followed, and prepared to squeeze in with her.

However, when she followed her in, she gasped. The room she stepped into was much larger than the box allowed it to be. She could tell that this was also not the only room in it. When she looked down a hallway, she realized that she couldn't see the end of it.

"I really shouldn't" she said, turning fast to face the Doctor, who had just stepped into the machine. "I have to be somewhere really soon. Actually, I have to be there right now, so-"

"Nonsense. I can take you anywhere. You can stay here for twenty years and I can take you back to this exact point in time. Nobody would notice. Well, okay, they would notice because you would be twenty years older than you were when you left. But you get it."

She bit her lip. It would sound like a good deal to any regular person. But she wasn't sure what would happen to her. Would this be the same as elapsing? Or if he took her to the past, would she unexpectedly travel farther back?

But she suddenly felt it. The flip floppy feeling in her stomach. "Yeah, I really can't stay, because you see, I have this problem with indiges-" but she was violently ripped away from them, and back in time.

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Clara asked frantically.<p>

The Doctor stepped closer to her. "She's one of your _students_?"

However, he didn't completely ignore her. He placed down the Silurian before locating his sonic from within his overcoat. "Yeah, but I don't know her that well" Clara answered. He waved his sonic in the general location in which the girl was once standing, before she evaporated in a cloud of red dust.

"What's her name?" The Doctor asked as he waited for the sonic to give him information.

"Gweneth. Besides that, I can't remember that much about her." Clara said, more focused on the sonic. It was taking a lot longer than usual.

Finally, it dinged. The Doctor opened it with a quick flick of his wrist. He studied the information, but he couldn't believe it. "She just traveled in time! But how?"

"She time traveled? But…wouldn't she need some kind of protection to go through the time vortex?"

"Exactly! Unless…" The Doctor added. Now that might make sense! "Unless she doesn't travel whole!"

Clara frowned. "So, she just gets a leg chopped up and bam, time travel?"

"Of course not" He scowled at her. "She dissipates, and becomes whole when she appears in a certain time period. She literally travels as dust"

"Does it hurt?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I wouldn't know. I've never met any human able to travel through the time vortex on their own. In fact, I've never met any species that could do that." With that, he stepped around the console. "All of the files in the TARDIS say it's impossible too. I want to get a better read on her. So we better go get her then, shouldn't we? And while we're at it, we should get rid of a certain Silurian"

* * *

><p>When she landed, it would have been on her face have not her reflexes. When she got up, though, she saw her teachers face. "Ms. Oswald?"<p>

She waved her hand at her dismissively, "Please, with the Doctor, call me Clara."

She noticed the Doctor stepping towards her. She was still in the same place. That was the most confusing thing. Did she not elapse after all?

"I'm very interested in the fact that you just traveled through time" He leaned against the console in the center of the room. "Care to explain how you did it?"

"Umm…" Gwen wasn't sure what to say. She decided to fake it. "I've never time traveled in my life. What are you talking about?"

"Just now. We're in the year 1784." No way. That couldn't possibly be. If she had, in fact, elapsed, and was in 1784…then that meant that they had time traveled, too.

"Is this some kind of test to see if I've had any alcohol? Because I can tell you, this is an interesting technique." How long could she pretend?

The Doctor frowned. "What?" Clara asked.

Gwen tried thinking of something else. They had to tell her first. Either that they were joking, or that they were actual time travelers. And even if they could travel through time, she didn't know if she should say anything about the lodge.

"Alright. So, I'm just going to go home then." She said, readying herself to step out.

"Wait!" The Doctor said. "You can't go out there. You might get smallpox. Plus, I want a read on you."

Gwen didn't see how well those two topics fit together, but she was sure that neither of them applied to her well. She was vaccinated against all old diseases, and she certainly didn't want him to get 'a read on her.'

"Um, no thanks. And I don't think I'm in the year 1784. Really, I know you said this was a time machine and all, but I really don't believe you."

The Doctor frowned. "So, you don't believe that the woman had attacked you, leaving that nasty mark on your leg which should really be inspected?"

Gwen had completely forgotten about the gun and the fight. Funny, how you can easily forget about near-death experiences just by being exposed to strange people and ideas. "I thought I was right in presuming that my having been attacked was not part of this whole show. I'm fairly certain that you have drugged me, wishing for me to come aboard your vessel to the likes of which is using a clever disguise. If, in fact, you are saying that the lady was part of your scheme, then please, enlighten me."

The Doctor sighed before walking over the doors. He mumbled something under his breath, which Gwen picked up as "Humans…never believe anything…nuisances."

She was seriously offended, before Clara slapped his arm. The Doctor shot her a look before opening the doors in such a manner that couldn't have been taken seriously if the matter wasn't so serious. When he opened the doors, Gwen was without a doubt that they were in the 18th century. She could feel her jaw drop without her will.

"So, you guys really can time travel" Gwen admitted.

Gwen could swear she saw a smirk on the man's face. "And so can you. So, care to explain how?"


	3. Chapter 3

**SURPRISE! I have, in fact, actually updated! I'm incredibly sorry, but I've just gotten myself an actual job, with actual money, that's been distracting me from doing pretty much anything. So after getting this new laptop, and also finishing another anime and searching listlessly for fanfiction worthwhile, I've decided to get back into the writing mood. And here you go, with a cliff hanger that will leave you hating me forever because I probably won't update again for two years or something. **

**Also, I don't own Doctor Who, The Precious Stones (Gems?) Trilogy, nor any pterodactyls. No pterodactyls yet, anyway. **

They made Gwen sit awkwardly on a seat in the TARDIS, in some sort of kitchen looking area. From here, she could still look into the main room of the machine. They offered to make her tea, but she politely declined. So then they sat there, waiting for some sort of reply from her. She folded her hands on the table, unsure how to explain to them what she could do.

She took a deep breath before launching into her explanation. "I come from a family of time travelers. Each of ours births were predicted by the stars, as to who would have the time travelling gene. We each have a jewel to represent ourselves. With this, we have prophecies to predict and tell of us."

"Such as?" The Doctor asked, intrigued by this new information. Gwen didn't exactly feel the most comfortable, sharing this information, but she decided to anyway. They wouldn't leave her alone if she didn't, and she could never escape them. She took a deep breath and let herself remember to the best of her abilities.

"This is my prophecy, as the ruby:

_The_ _raven red, on ruby pinions winging_

_it's way between worlds, hears dead men singing._

_it scarce knows its strength, the price it scarce knows_

_but its power will arise and the Circle will close" _Gwen recited, remembering it well.

"And what does it mean?" Clara asked.

Gwen morphed her face into what best represented her reluctance. "Well, we aren't really too sure at this point. But we do know the part about dead men singing."

Both the Doctor and Clara looked upon her anxiously, awaiting information. Gwen sighed. "I can see and speak to the dead"

Gwen usually would receive odd looks and hard doubts about that kind of remark, but instead was greeted by giddy laughs and excited smiles. "Really? Incredible! It's just like that one time, except she turned out to be someone stuck in time, but just about the same!" The Doctor said to Clara, none of which made sense to Gwen, nor did she care an incredible amount. However, Gwen had to admit, she was the tiniest bit curious.

After their fit of excitement, they both turned back to Gwen. "What else?" They asked, unable to contain their curiosity. In no way did she feel at ALL comfortable telling them the intricacies of the Lodge, or any more about her life.

She shrugged. "That's about it."

She could see the excitement melt away from each of their faces. "So, if that's about it, how about it?" The Doctor asked. His face being completely void of emotion, she didn't really know what he was talking about.

"How about what?" She asked, her voice tight.

"How would you like to travel with us?" Clara clarified. Her face again went into a smiling position.

Gwen's eyes widened out of her control. "Oh, no, I can't. I suppose that's something I've forgotten to tell you. All the gems, well, most of them, have given their blood to what we call the chronograph. It controls when we can travel to in time. If I stray too far from it, or not use it at at-which is what happened that's caused me to travel to this certain time-I'll be flung mercilessly throughout time. I'm stuck with the chronograph. Sorry."

Both their faces mimicked sadness. "Well, if that is indeed the case, then we should take you back to your time period. Never liked the 1700's anyway." The Doctor said, turning away from both the girls. Clara gave him a look as he retreated to the console and started messing around with the levers. She then turned to look at Gwen. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable under her teacher's gaze.

"Listen, Gwen. Whenever we see each other again, this can't come up. For one, it would be very unprofessional for me, and two, it may blow both of our secret lives out of the water. I'm not saying that you can't talk to me, or that we may never bring this up again. What you need to know is that we can't act any differently around each other about this. By the sounds of it, you're far deeper into this than what you've told us." So her teacher really was perspective. She knew she had a reason to be wary of her. "I don't want you to be compromised in any way by them finding out I know anything, and I also don't want them coming after me because of this."

Gwen smiled at her. "Sure thing. And I think I may want to talk to you about this again."

She wasn't quite sure why she said that. She sure wasn't thinking about ever trying to bring this back up again a few minutes ago, but the way Ms. Oswald seemed to put it...made her want to.

With a rough push, and a loud noise, the TARDIS started taking off. Gwen's hands clenched the table, and her teeth came together fast. She almost fell out of her chair. Clara, on the other hand, started giggling just the smallest bit. Clara couldn't help it. She smiled at her teacher.

"London, 2014!" They heard the Doctor shout from the console room.

* * *

><p>They dropped her off close to the alleyway that she was attacked in. In fact, they dropped her off just a few moments before they apparently left in the TARDIS. She watched as it disappeared from view, presumably a few moments before she herself traveled back in time.<p>

Honestly, she should have been happy. She was back in London, in the correct time, and she didn't have to worry about revealing too much more information than she already did. Instead, she was nervous. Partly because she could feel that hangover coming back, and also because she didn't travel by herself, using her gene. She knew that something like this had never happened before to any of the other gems, or else she would have heard about it. And due to that small fact, she wasn't entirely sure about what may happen next.

So she started her long traverse once again to the Lodge. She stopped and let her hand rest and support her body on the wall every once in a while. But the more she walked, the better she started to feel.

Just as she started to actually believe that not everything in her life could go wrong in every single way, she felt it. The flip-floppy feeling in her stomach that warned her that she was about to be pulled into another time. "No" She barely managed to whisper, fear lining every part of her, before she was violently ripped through time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! Another chapter from the lovely and glorious me. Now, we're not quite there yet, but I do have a warning for you wonderful readers (And by that I mean nobody because who am I kidding nobody reads this crap). I just wanted to let you all know that this story is going to get hella confusing. I'd be happy to answer any imaginary PMs, but I will also be trying my best to make the story seem logical enough to stand by itself. And when I say confusing, I mean changing the viewpoints of both Clara and the Doctor, and then Gwen. Next chapter I want to go back and focus on the second time the Doctor and Clara met Gwen. And man. I'm going to have to make a timeline to keep everything in track. But now, I actually have a goal for how I want this story to end! So, I honest to God doubt that I'm going to abandon this story. So yay! Now, for this chapter, I still have yet to purchase the copyright and therefore don't own neither Doctor Who nor The Precious Gems (Stones) Trilogy. Or pterodactyls. Yet. **

Gwen fell onto the hard ground. She had squeezed her eyes shut, both from pain and nervousness. She didn't really want to know where she was, although she had a sinking suspicion about not being in either the past or the present.

Eventually, she did muster enough courage to crack open her eyes. And then, she saw nobody. That was the real surprise to her. The buildings around her definitely were different-newer. But, after traveling to the future, she would at least expect to see one alien or at least maybe some hover-boarding teenagers. But no, there was absolutely nobody in sight. Well, scratch that. If she squinted hard enough, she could see somebody walking in the distance.

She propped herself up, using the wall beside her for support. That was, indeed, a mistake. An array of lights appeared on the building. If she thought about it, it resembled the home screen on her phone, if only by the smallest bit. At the top it read "Unknown user. 26 06 2244, 15:38." She didn't dare move. How could she? This had never happened before. They couldn't travel into the future, not when it hadn't happened yet. This was impossible, she shouldn't be here.

She jumped when there was a sudden loud noise. But she knew that noise. She'd heard it only about ten minutes ago. She felt the relief swell through her body. They would save her, they'd have to.

The bright blue box materialized before her eyes. Once it was solid, and the noise had stopped, the doors squeaked open. The Doctor stumbled out, looking quite disheveled. Then came Clara, with small, white feathers embedded in her messy hair. They looked around for a second before their eyes caught her.

The Doctor opened his arms, happy to see her. Her pulled her into a quick embrace before releasing her again. "There she is, our little Gweny. You look younger, how many times have you seen us?"

She became absolutely stiff, and held up a single finger in response. She didn't want to be anxious or freaked out, but she felt those emotions show on her face.

The Doctor's expression also changed into that of understanding. "So this is your first time being in the future, eh? Must be hard to believe." He said, putting a single hand on her shoulder. He steered her towards the TARDIS. "Come along, yeah?"

She obliged, and Clara helped her inside. The TARDIS hummed in greeting. She couldn't help but notice that things looked different, but she just couldn't place her finger on it. Lost in her thoughts, she made it to one of the seats, and sat down graciously.

She took a deep breath, and then sunk into the chair fully. Her body was still shaking, but she felt much more comfortable. Stuck in the future certainly would have been strange. Of course, she would have to have come back at some point, being a time traveler and all. And now that she thought about it, she could have just stolen the chronograph. Certainly it still existed, as it didn't really have a need to be destroyed. She could have easily done that. However, the panic of the moment weighed down her decisions and didn't let her even have the chance to think.

Clara finally approached her, pulling a hair brush through her hair and removing the stray feathers. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. Slow, at first, but then confidently. "Yes, just a scare,"

Clara laughed lightly. "I can imagine. All your life you've been going to to past, and for the first time in your life, you can look ahead."

Gwen smiled in agreement. "So what happened? How'd you get there this time?"

Gwen paused. This time? "I traveled back a certain amount of years. When you guys took me back, I traveled forward again, because my body must have still thought I was in the past." She stopped for a second, thinking. "How many times have you seen me before?"

Clara thought. "I don't know. About ten times maybe?"

Gwen sunk back in her chair. This wasn't over? "Could you guys just take me back home again?"

The Doctor finally approached her, after doing God knows what. "Already wanting to leave us?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I'm just really confused, tired, and my leg still really hurts."

The Doctor's eyes shot to her leg. He turned around to the console, dug around, and then threw something at her. Miraculously, she caught it. "Apply that twice a day. Once in the morning, and once before you go to bed."

"Thank you," Was all she managed to squeak out. She looked down into her hands to see whatever she caught. It looked simple enough, almost like a tube of lotion. But it was in some kind of foreign language.

"You won't be able to translate it, it's from another planet. Yet, I've found that it works great for healing humans."

She looked up, confused. "What's it meant for on that planet?"

"If I remember right, I think it was some kind of toothpaste. Their teeth are sharp, but they sure are fragile." The Doctor looked off into the distance, as if he was remembering some kind of memory. "But enough of that, you just want to go home, don't you?"

She nodded furiously, then closed her eyes and waited for everything to go. She'd just had to deal with this same thing ten minutes ago, yet here she was again. Honestly, it was quite annoying to her. The feeling of the machine moving made her feel sick. However, she couldn't shake a warm feeling that she got every time she entered it. She clung to her seat, knuckles undoubtedly turning white from the extreme pressure she was exerting on them. Then, just like a roller-coaster taking off, everything about the machine seemed to unbuckle from its hold, and then move into the unknown. Her ears tried to tune out the sound of whatever was outside the door.

Clara's eyes moved to study Gwen. She seemed extremely uncomfortable, while Clara felt relatively normal. She figured that perhaps this different form of time travel was even more strange to her, as weird as that seemed. Gwen had been introduced to time travel in a certain way, having been told that her way of time traveling was the only way. Now, another thing had come along and told her that everything she knew about things that were impossible, were even more impossible and hard to understand. She presumed that the Doctor was probably feeling the same. Only, he'd probably be excited. He loved to learn new things, as dangerous and scary as they may be. She also considered the possibility that Gwen could sense the TARDIS more than either her or the Doctor could. It could have been more like a sixth sense. She tried to disregard her curiosity, as after knowing Gwen for some time now, she knew that she was very protective of herself.

Gwen felt the TARDIS touch ground again, and impossibly gripped her seat even harder. However, once it all seemed to stop, her hands uncurled and her face showed at least the smallest hint of relief. Clara gently placed her hand on Gwen's shoulder, and she didn't seem surprised and didn't shake it away. Gwen noticed how comfortable she seemed to be with the two now, but Clara didn't seem fazed by her behavior. She gently stood up, and Clara's hand slid off of her shoulder. She made a slow move for the door, but then turned around about halfway there.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm sorry for the trouble I've probably caused you." Gwen apologized. Clara and the Doctor looked at each other. There was something hidden behind those looks.

"I promise you, you've done way more for us than you can even imagine" the Doctor said. He seemed generally happy, but she could see the darkness pulling at him. She felt her stomach drop. She wasn't sure what exactly, but she knew that that look had something to do with her future.

She tried smiling nonetheless. "Well, I'm just happy to be in the right year. This is the right year, isn't it?"

"2014, London. I remember from the first time we dropped you off," He answered correctly.

She slightly tilted her head. "You can remember that? It was about ten minutes ago for me, but how long has it been for you two?"

Clara put her finger to her chin in thought. "About a year?"

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "I have a really good memory. But besides that, you are aware that Clara lived in the year 2014 for quite some time, yes?"

Gwen's cheeks flushed. Of course, Clara was her teacher. She had to spend a lot of time in 2014. "Yes, of course. Yep. No doubt. I remember that" She said, attempting and failing miserably to cover her flub.

The two companions laughed. Gwen couldn't help but smile. "Again, thank you so much," She finally fished off and waved before exiting the TARDIS.

She froze as she stepped out. The air picked up her hair, and a metallic ringing sound reverberated through the air, both signaling the exit of the TARDIS.

She stood outside of her house, confused. They knew where she lived? How much did these two know about her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess who stayed up until after midnight just to finish this chapter because I felt like it, and I seem to write better when I'm only half awake. That's right. Me. I don't own Doctor Who, the Precious Stones (Gems) Trilogy, pterodactyls, or any energy that I could really use because I'm super sleep deprived and don't care about run on sentences anymore. I'm going to fall asleep on my laptop. **

"And the year of the day is…?" The Doctor asked in anticipation as he pointed to his companion, Clara. She put her finger to her chin and thought for a second.

"Two...no, three thousand four hundred sixty and...two. Yeah. Three thousand four hundred sixty two." Clara answered. This would be the first time that they would be traveling to the future since they met her student, Gwen, in that unfortunate accident in the alleyway.

"And where would we be going?" The Doctor asked as he started entering the information she gave him.

"How about...a space station, or something like that," She replied. She hadn't been to many of those.

The Doctor spun on his heel, pointing at the main console of the TARDIS. "You heard her Sexy, a space station in the year three thousand four hundred sixty two!" The Doctor exclaimed, letting the TARDIS choose the location in which they would be exploring that day.

The TARDIS's response was immediate. Levers were pulled and buttons were pushed inward by a mysterious force. She usually had to think for at least a second before she determined where the Doctor was needed most, but today she knew exactly where she wanted to take them, or at least thats what the Doctor picked up.

The occupants were thrashed around until the TARDIS made her landing, which even the Doctor would admit was not her smoothest. She seemed absolutely desperate to take them to this specific place.

The Doctor frowned at the screen. Instead of 3462, she had taken them to a different year: 4096. "I suppose that we really need to be here at this time." The Doctor commented.

Clara peeked over his shoulder, also noticing the year difference. "Ah well. It wasn't that important of a year," She commented with a smile on her face.

However content Clara seemed, the Doctor still felt a pit in his stomach. The TARDIS seemed completely desperate to bring them to this exact time and place. Although, he had to admit, at least she got the location right. He wasn't sure if it was a complete coincidence that Clara happened to say space station, or the TARDIS chose this place due to her. He decided it was probably a coincidence, since the TARDIS just didn't seem to like Clara that much.

He hooked his arm around hers, shoving any kind of doubt he had way down. It was stupid to, yes, but he trusted his beloved Sexy. With that, they opened the door together to find a vast, metallic room. Many people, not just human, were milling about. Nobody seemed to be paying much attention to the mysterious blue box, however. She had tucked herself into the corner of the room, hidden in the shadows where nobody would likely go.

"So," Came a voice. Both the Doctor and Clara jumped, startled by the sudden noise procured by someone. They turned to find a young woman leaning against the wall, dangerously close to where the TARDIS has parked. She had a tight, body fitting, silver suit on, and her long chestnut hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail. She had a thick, military looking belt wrapped around her waist. On it were strapped a few things that looked like might come in handy, and most of those things looked like things the Doctor would disapprove of. One of her legs was bent, resting against the wall like a swimmer about to propel themselves further into the water to win a race. Her arms were folded across her chest "After all this time, you finally come visit me again?"

She loosened herself up before finally turning to the two companions. It was when they had the full view of her face that they recognized her. "Gwen?" Clara exclaimed. The lips parted on their new friend, showing bright white teeth, smiling at them.

"It's been a few months. You two sure know how to keep up your appearances with friends! Lucky you caught me now, too. I just came back," She said to them eagerly, as if she'd known them for some time. Which, given her age, she probably had now.

Clara put up her finger. Gwen's smile seemed to falter in just the slightest. "I'm sorry, Gwen, but I'm afraid I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Gwen cocked her head in the slightest. "Given that we're time travelers here, I'm sure you've realized that we don't always meet in the same order" The Doctor added, trying to help Gwen understand. However, it turned out that it wasn't necessary. Instead, the Doctor received a slap to the face. Light, but enough to catch him off guard.

"You mean to tell me that you knew I was going to end up here? This whole time? No wonder you two always had that look in your eyes, like I was some sort of hurt creature! Shame on you!" Gwen exploded. A few passerbys gave them some looks of annoyance and curiosity, yet nobody bothered to do anything. They almost seemed frightened to. Gwen closed her eyes and took a few breathers, concentrating her energy on the bigger picture.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, for whatever. But you know we can just take you home, right? We can take you anywhere," Clara added. The Doctor was still rubbing his face, sporting a shocked look. He didn't expect to be slapped today. Well, he never was expecting to be slapped any day, and today was no exception.

There was a brief look of fear that crossed Gwen's face as her eyes turned to the blue machine. She turned back, her expression disappearing as she concentrated her eyes on the two people in front of her. "No, I can't. My apologies, but I'm afraid that doing that was be one of the worst choices I could make at this moment."

The Doctor and Clara shared a look, but made no comments. Gwen sighed. "Well, now I guess I have to show you around, right?" She beckoned for them to follow, and they obeyed.

Gwen led the two through the maze of corridors, and both the Doctor and Clara noticed that Gwen seemed to have a strange limp. Other than that, Clara had a feeling that she could have been taking the long way on purpose, because she certainly felt that they'd already been in circles. Finally, she stopped in front of a door with the number "1237" professionally carved into the metal, which Clara could have sworn she'd seen at least twice. Gwen opened up a holographic keypad in which she typed in a long string of numbers. The door split vertically in the middle, then disappeared into the frame. As soon as everybody stepped into the room. The doors seamlessly shut.

The Doctor and Clara looked around the fairly good sized living space. In the center right of the room was a neatly made queen sized bed. It rested on a small foundation, sitting slightly above everything else in the room. Across from that was a hologram player, which looked to be of top quality. Behind that was a small kitchenette with a small high table that fit three. Then there were two closed off sections, one that must have been the bathroom, the other presumably a closet. Then, tucked into one of the corners by the bed sat a table with something on it, with a sheet thrown over it. The Doctor immediately pointed it out to Gwen. "And what is that?"

Gwen looked over at what he was pointing at, then stopped. It wasn't out of fear or emotion, but Gwen seemed to be conflicted about what to say at that point. She rested her hand on her chin, her thumb pointing up, and resting on her lips. "I think," she said slowly. "That I shouldn't tell you, because how I inquired it was a result of you never knowing I have one."

The Doctor smiled, knowing exactly what she was getting at. "I see, I see. That won't be an issue, no. No more questions about that then," He said before grinning at her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I don't mean to be prude," Clara jumped in, after looking around herself. "But how do you own this nice of a flat, I suppose we can call it?"

Gwen wanted to smack herself. She'd already forgotten, they knew next to nothing about how she'd ended up here. "I'm sorry," She apologized. "Through some well thought out business deals, and your help too, Doctor, I own a private military responsible for guarding this station. They pay me in...various ways, including this flat."

Both Clara and the Doctor looked like they wanted to ask another question, but were cut off by sudden red, flashing lights. It was if the whole place was going into lockdown mode. Something glowed and beeped on Gwen before a male voice spoke out. "Breach in sector 5, ma'am. Code red, we've gone into lockdown."

Gwen sighed before making a pained and annoyed expression. "Again?"


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm getting good at this uploading chapters on time thing. Here you guys are, anyway. A crappy chapter to accompany other crappy chapters in an attempt to create a story. This is my gift to you, babe. Again, I barely own anything, so naturally, I don't own Doctor Who or the Precious Stones (Gems) trilogy. Nor am I keeping the authors locked in my basement behind the heaters. **

Gwen stood up abruptly. The Doctor and Clara shared a confused look before turning to her. The Doctor was about to ask her something, but Gwen had beat them to it. "Either follow me, or stay here. I couldn't care either way. However, knowing you two, I'm sure that you're going to follow me," She said plainly, never giving the two a single glance before exiting the room.

As she'd predicted, the two immediately scrambled from their seats, running to catch up with the woman. A single slight glance behind her confirmed that the two were indeed following her. She grabbed onto one of the many objects adorned on her belt, which rested on her right hip. With a flick of a button, the object flipped around multiple times, rearranging itself into a new object. A gun.

As the two caught up with her, she could feel the glare that the Doctor was giving the gun. "Why do you need that?" He asked, almost viciously.

Gwen turned on him. "You know damn well what I need this for."

The sudden outburst on Gwen's part surprised both Clara and the Doctor. Gwen still looked like she was fuming. Then, after a few seconds of silence, she let out a breath. "I don't mean that, I'm sorry. I've dealt with these things for so long, it's really annoying, and I don't appreciate the new recruits always asking me stupid questions and expressing doubts on the job. I'm sorry,"

"Gwen, you should know that I don't believe in killing things without first attempting to reason with them" The Doctor added, nonetheless.

"Of course I know that. But there's no point in attempting to reason with something that doesn't have a mind or soul." Gwen still had a hint of annoyance on her face, but for the most part, she'd calmed down.

Clara cocked her head in the slightest. "How can that be?"

Gwen glanced over to her old teacher for just a second. "They were created somehow. I'm not sure who or what made them, but they aren't...real. As far as I can tell, it was an experiment gone wrong. They're pests, like rats. And I'm an exterminator,"

The Doctor winced at her choice of words, but didn't comment on it. "So, what's so bad about them? Why are they an issue?" He asked.

"Two reasons," Gwen said. In the way she did so, it was obvious that she'd explained this hundreds of times before already. "One, they're basically like zombies. Really advanced, fast moving zombies. Two, they take on the image of the dead."

Clara felt sick. Although she knew her answer already, she decided to ask anyway. "What do you mean?"

Gwen's eyes started to represent a sadness that could have only been used by someone who had seen true sorrow. The Doctor recognized it easily, he had the same eyes. "They mimic the dead. Right down to every last skin cell."

The Doctor hating having to bring up this topic, much less have to ask this girl who had obviously been through so much already. "And are you certain that they're only mimicking them?"

Gwen nodded furiously. "Completely." She bit her lip in the tiniest bit. How could she put this? "It takes them only a second to look at you, and to figure out who they can mimic that will inhibit you the best. You have to have a fast eye, but it's possible to see them when they aren't mimicking someone. They're ugly, hideous, disfigured humans. There is nothing that can be done to save them, or change them. I promise you, we've tried. We've tried hundreds and hundreds of times. I can assure you, killing them on the spot is the most humane thing to do"

The Doctor frowned, but made no further comment. Of course, after some careful thought and consideration, he determined that he didn't really have a right to interfere any longer. When that voice announced to Gwen what was going on, it didn't specifically determine the reason for the lockdown. All it said was that there was a breach, and that it was a code red. If he was up to date with his codes, that meant that the issue was serious enough to determine an immediate response. Therefore, that meant that this was a usual occurrence, and most likely the main reason for the necessity of a military on board. And given that Gwen had suggested that they were here multiple times before, he had to have at least some background knowledge on this specific ordeal. And since nothing had been done to stop the killing of the creatures, he finally had to conclude that he himself had determined that there was nothing that could be done. As much as he hated it, he had to trust that.

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before arriving at an open room, after going through a secured door, which looked like a lounge. Clara could compare it to that of an American college. A few people were scrambling from where they could, while others were trapped. One lady was pushed against a corner, being viciously scratched and mangled by a younger man. A child was cowing under a table as two middle aged people, a man and a woman, were trying to reach for her. Her hands were covering her ears, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Another young man was on the floor, and an old lady was pinning him down with her legs. A few other people were trapped around the room in other various positions. Some of the people who weren't held down were attempting to help those to no avail.

Gwen, with great accuracy, shot the man and woman attacking the little girl under the table. Her gun worked like a tazer, almost. It shot off condensed balls, or bullets, of electricity. Once it pierced the flesh of whoever it was intended to hit, it took them down with a few thousand volts of electricity. Necessary? No. But it was the quickest way to kill them.

"I can't get a good shot at all of them without hurting others. Help me tear them off, Clara?" Gwen said loudly over all the commotion. Clara nodded. "I'm sorry Doctor, but I'm afraid it might be a bad idea if you got close to one of those things"

"So you know?" Is the only thing the Doctor had in response. He was looking at the floor, a dead look in his eyes.

"Yes," Gwen replied, equally without emotion. "It's not a big deal to me, personally. We all have demons." With that comment hanging in the air between them, she left. Clara was prying the young man off of the woman in the corner. As soon as the creature was off of her, Clara jumped back and Gwen cleanly shot it. Soon, other militants were joining in the short lived battle. Gwen swiftly did her job, refusing to acknowledge the thanks that she would receive for doing her job. They were only a distraction, Gwen would think to herself.

Once they were all eradicated, Gwen tapped her wrist, which concealed an implanted button. A tattoo-like black swirl appeared on her cheek, morphing itself into the shape of a headset. "Sector 5 cleared, send in the cleanup crew," she announced. As soon as she did that, she tapped her wrist again and the mysterious tattoo disappeared.

"I've never seen technology like that before," The Doctor commented, while Clara stared in awe.

Gwen gave a small chuckle. "I don't suppose you would have. It originated on this station, but now it's strictly forbidden. I was one of the few chosen to be given it. Now here, as well as everywhere else, it's against the law to have it implanted, because of how fragile and how difficult the procedure is. Given that, I'm not allowed to have it removed."

The Doctor gave her a sad look. Gwen didn't seem to notice. That, or she didn't care. "Well. Shall I escort you two back?"

* * *

><p>Clara entered the TARDIS first, giving Gwen a quick flick of her wrist in her attempt at a wave. Obviously, she was ready to leave the infested station. She probably was regretting her decision to come here.<p>

The Doctor was about to follow her lead when he stopped in the doorway. He rested his hand on the frame of the door before turning back. "I just have one more question for you," he said, instead of asked.

Gwen nodded. "Shoot,"

"Why are you trapped here? How did you get here, anyway?"

Gwen paused, and gave the TARDIS a good look. It was almost as if she wanted to avoid the question. Then, suddenly, she smiled and chuckled in the tiniest bit. "It's probably best if I don't tell you. If you knew, then that would probably change a whole line of events, and the event never would have happened. And it's pretty important that it did. Please, don't worry about me now. Worry about me then,"

The Doctor seemed to find this answer acceptable. "Take care, Gwen"

Gwen smiled full on, white teeth sparkling. "Of course. You too,"

And then, they were gone, and Gwen was left alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

**This was actually a really fun chapter to write, despite that I've practically forgotten everything about the books and what's happened. Yet, here we are. And I present to you: Gideon. Yeah, that's right, he's here now. Now, I still don't own him, or any other characters besides extras in this amazing story. **

**Also: I have an announcement. I'm looking for a beta reader. You don't even need to be that great at editing, I just want someone elses opinion of this. Please PM me if you're interested. **

**WARNING: I'm going to be brutally violent to our characters from here on out. So if you don't like that sort of stuff, sorry.**

Unsurprisingly, Gwen decided to skip that day, and alternatively went to bed. She got a few strange looks from her housemates. As far as their knowledge went, Gwen had only just left to got to the Lodge, and she was already back. Despite this, they gave no comment.

She flopped down on her bed, face pressed against her pillow. Her leg felt like it was on fire. After her few seconds of victory with her face squished against the bed, and having been able to tune out everything in her life for just a few minutes, she sat back up again. Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew the tube that contained the cream that was supposed to work on her leg.

It looked just like lotion, and felt like it too. However, it was its strange smell that made her question the Doctor's motives. Yet, she decided to trust him anyway. She dabbed the cream onto her leg, and watched as it almost instantaneously seemed to be absorbed into her skin. It was almost as if she could already see the difference that it was making. However, she deemed that thought to be too stupid and disregarded it.

With her leg already feeling much better, she placed the tube on her nightstand and fell back onto the bed. She was surprised when she got a good half an hour of nothing in before she felt the inevitable vibrating of her phone. She sighed before swiping her finger across the screen to open the call.

"Hello?" She asked, although she already knew who it was.

"Why the hell aren't you here? This ball is important, Gwen, don't you care about it?" Gwen rolled her eyes at the undeniable voice of Gideon.

"I've had a rough day. Leave me alone," She said, deciding whether or not to end the conversation right then and there.

"Rough day? Sure, Gwen. Stop making up excuses, you know how important this is," He answered, unbelieving.

"I'm hurt, Gideon. Besides that, I'm sure that if you just had to experience what I did, you would be saying the same thing," She retorted.

"Oh yeah? And what is it exactly that you just had to experience, huh?"

Gwen opened her mouth to answer, but then shut it quickly, cheeks unnecessarily blushing. She trusted Gideon enough, but what if she did tell him about the Doctor? He could just end up telling the whole Lodge. She didn't think that they would accept the fact that aliens and other forms of time travel exist, or that they would take that news lightly. "I don't think I should tell you," She said meekly.

"What do you mean you shouldn't tell me?"

"I just don't think it would be a good idea-"

"You don't trust me"

"No! Gideon-"

"Whatever, just make sure you actually show up tomorrow. Despite what you may think, this day actually matters and it's not something you can just show up for and expect to be presentable for. Do us all a favor and be useful for once."

She froze. Did he really just say that to her? Tears started to well in her eyes. She didn't want to say anything else to him, she'd probably just say something stupid and make herself look like a child. Instead, she exited out of the phonecall. She debated about whether or not she should throw the phone across the room, but instead opted for the better option of keeping her valuables in-tact.

She placed the phone onto the nightstand and curled into a ball on her bed. She was full on crying now. Why did everything have to be so damn difficult all the time?

* * *

><p>She was pouting, they would all say. Instead, Gwen would say that she was considering the unmistakable truths of life, questioning the possible and impossible alike. In reality, she was panicking, while attempting to remain calm at the same time. She stared idly into her tea. Gideon sat across from her, obviously furious at her. She didn't realize how serious he was taking this whole thing.<p>

She sat her cup down on the table and began to stir it. How was she going to say this? And _what _was she going to say?

"Do you think it's possible to travel to the future?" Gwen suddenly asked, breaking the horrible silence.

Gideon eyed her for a bit before breaking into a harsh laugh. "That's all you can say? Wow, Gwen, I thought you'd at least try. We've talked about this before. You can't. The future hasn't happened yet, and we can't go somewhere where things haven't happened yet."

"But that whole theory has tons of holes. When we travel back, if that statement were to be true, then we would be stranded there. Because we would be from the future, and the future doesn't exist. Whomever decided that we couldn't travel to the future was just someone who didn't know why so they just claimed it's impossible." She spat back.

Gideon looked absolutely taken aback. "Wow, Gwen, I didn't know that you cared so much about that topic. Sure, you can say that it's not true all you like, but no one has actually managed to do it, so you don't have much to go on"

"Well, maybe I have!" She clamped her mouth shut way too late. Gideon's eyes opened a bit wider, his shock evident.

"What did you just say?" He said, as if he couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Nothing. It was stupid, I've just been thinking about it a lot. Forget about it," She tried to cover up her blunder, but it was futile. Gideon knew something was going on.

"I need you to tell me what happened yesterday. Gwen, if something important like, I don't know, you _traveled to the future_ then that might be useful information," Gideon said, edging closer to her.

"Well," She smiled nervously. "It's a good thing I didn't, because that's impossible"

Gideon roughly grabbed her hand. "Gwen, stop playing stupid. Tell me right now"

She snatched her hand away and stood up abruptly. Her chair teetered, but did not fall. "I _told _you, it's nothing. Forget about it," She said roughly before walking away. She'd managed to escape him this time, but now he knew something was up. This was bad. Too bad she couldn't have kept her stupid mouth shut.

* * *

><p>He was trying to get closer to her, that she could tell. It really made a difference, however, when she decided to relax at a local coffee shop, one that she didn't go to often. She sat on a high stool, grasping the hot coffee in her hands, and looked out the window, occasionally sipping on the coffee. It was then that Gideon managed to walk by the window and miraculously noticed her. As soon as he spotted her, he entered the coffee shop and sat down with her. Gwen sighed. There went her time to relax.<p>

"Wow Gwen, fancy seeing you here, huh?"

"Incredible," She mumbled back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," He said as her stretched out his limbs. "Now that we're both here in this lovely shop, maybe we could have a little chat about you-know-what"

"No"

"Come on, Gwen. You can't hide forever. I'm going to find out eventually," He whined to her.

"And I'm sure you will. But I don't necessarily want to tell you after you yelled at me, and then act all chummy because suddenly I have useful information"

"You can't seriously still be mad about that," He frowned at her. He obviously didn't understand human emotions at all.

"Whatever," She answered. Tired of the conversation, she hopped down from her stool. In that moment, she realized how dumb of an idea that was. Her leg seared with pain. She gasped, collapsing onto the floor. "Shit," she whispered to herself. She'd forgotten to put the cream on that morning. Her burnt flesh was now protesting her athletic requests.

"Gwen, are you okay? What happened?" Gideon offered his assistance to her quickly, practically falling off of his own chair and stooping on his knee.

She clutched her leg. "It's nothing, don't worry about it," She strongly said, but he still seemed to ignore her command.

He began to try and roll up her skinny jeans, but she promptly slapped him away. She stood back up on her legs, shaky but strong. Her leg complained, but she ignored it and pretended that nothing was wrong. "Calm down, Gideon, I just fell off" She told him.

"You did more that just fall off of your chair, Gwen. Don't you dare act like I'm stupid"

She retrieved her jumper from her chair and haphazardly wrapped it around herself. Without acknowledging Gideon, she exited the coffee shop. Gideon, as expected, followed her out.

They'd gone about two blocks before she couldn't stand it anymore. Gideon was trailing her fairly closely, so when she all but collapsed against the wall of a building, he was there. "Dammit," she mumbled to herself. It was as if she was finally caught in his trap.

"Gwen?" He asked her cautiously.

She sighed, for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I need your help getting home," She said. He was going to try to help her anyway, might as well put him to use.

"And how am I supposed to do that? Carry you? Gwen, by no means am I calling you fat but you aren't the lightest thing to carry," Gideon now seemed to be trying to get out of the situation.

"You were literally just begging me to tell you what was wrong! And now you won't help me?" Gwen practically screamed at the dumb teenager.

He gave her a glare out of the corner of his eyes. "Fine"

Gwen stood back up again, and pushed her palm towards his face. "No, you know what? I'm fine. I can get back home myself," She defied, pushing Gideon away. However, it wasn't long before she simply fell down. Yet, she thought it was quite odd that all the feeling in that leg seemed to immediately disappear.

"Ow," She mumbled.

"Gwen, come on, you are the most stubborn person in the world. What happened, anyways?"

"I was shot," Gwen said simply, unsure of how else to put it.

"You were _what_?" Gideon almost screamed.

"If it weren't for Lesley, I'd probably be dead, to be honest," She said from the ground. As hard as she tried, she didn't seem to be able to make that leg move.

"Gwen, you were attacked? By whom?" Gideon was panicking now, probably running ideas through his head about every single reason someone might think it was a good idea to try and shoot someone.

"No big deal really, just some alien lady," Gwen said casually. Damn that leg. What was going on?

"_What_?" Gideon practically screamed.

"Nevermind that, Gideon. I can't move my leg," Gwen said, just as a loud, obnoxious sound came from an alley nearby.

Gideon didn't seem to hear the last thing she said. "What the hell is that?" he asked her, despite having absolutely no idea that she knew what it was.

Gwen groaned. "It was my ride at one point"

Gideon turned to her, his face slightly turning red. "Dammit Gwen, stop beating around the bush. I need to know what's going on right now," He said to her angrily.

"Well, Gideon, _right now_ I need your help because _I can't move my leg_!" Gwen spat back, upset about him refusing to listen to her.

He froze, turning to her, a look of horror evident on his face. "What?"

"I-I can't move my leg," She said, looking down at her body. She'd flipped over so that she was sitting on the ground. Her left leg was pulled up to her chest while her right leg uselessly sat on the ground. Gideon sat down next to that leg.

Just then, her two new friends walked around the corner. They immediately saw that there were two people on the ground in need of assistance, but they didn't quite see that the girl lying helplessly was Gwen. The Doctor was the first one to jog over to her.

"Are you okay? What help do you-Gwen?" He asked, finally recognizing the girl.

"Nice of you to show up, what great timing," She said sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Clara asked.

"It's my leg. I can't feel anything," She answered.

Suddenly, she felt a slight amount of pressure on her upper right leg, and turned to find Gideon pushing on it. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

He gave her a look that told her to shut up, so she did. "Can you feel this?" He asked.

Gwen nodded. He moved his hands down to just below her knee. "How about this?"

She nodded again. Both the Doctor and Gideon seemed to sigh in relief. "That's good. That means you can easily get a good prosthetic without looking weird."

"Oh, okay-Wait, what?" Gwen asked, finally understanding what he said. "What do you mean a prosthetic?"

"Gwen, honestly. You're such a baby," Gideon said, as if it was no big deal. His face and voice, however, betrayed him. His voice had shaked, and his face was turning a strange shade of green.

Gwen turned to the Doctor, who looked as if everything was clicking right into place. "I'm sorry. I did as you told me, I used the cream. I just forgot this morning. I didn't think this would happen"

The Doctor looked positively confused. "What?"

_Crap_, Gwen thought. She forgot that this wasn't the same order for them as it was to her. She clamped her mouth shut, and the Doctor seemed to understand what this meant. How many times had he gone through this, she wondered?

Gideon was now visibly showing concern as to the random strangers that Gwen knew. "Who are you people anyway? Why do you know Gwen?"

Clara smiled, even though she was shaking. "I'm her teacher, I know her because I see her everyday. Calm down...what did you say your name was?"

"Just call me Gideon, whatever, just help her," He said, surprising Gwen.

In one clean sweep, the Doctor scooped Gwen into his arms. Gwen thought of a witty comeback to say to Gideon, but her mouth didn't seem to want to perform the action of speaking. She was probably in shock.

As they walked, thoughts kept spinning through her head. Was she going to have to get her leg amputated? How was she supposed to explain to her family that she'd lost her whole leg?

"What is this?" Gideon asked as they approached the box. In the presence of Gwen, she hummed happily. Despite the situation, the Doctor managed to grin at the boy.

"This is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's a time machine"

Gideon frowned at him. "No it's not"

"How dare. I'll have you know, Sexy is one of the best time machines ever made"

"Machines can't be used to transport people through time. I'm sure that we would have known if such a thing existed by now"

The Doctor frowned back. "Are you like Gwen? A time traveler?"

Gideon narrowed his eyes. "How much has she told you?"

"Not much," The Doctor answered honestly before entering. Gideon followed, then showed his confusion at the amount of space present inside the machine. However, he made no comment. The Doctor sat Gwen down in one of the chairs and then went over to the console, where he began to press some buttons and pull some switches. Gideon opted to keep Gwen company. Clara emerged from within a deeper part of the TARDIS, carrying a fleece blanket in which she draped over Gwen's shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Gideon asked.

"A doctor in the future, one that can help her more than any doctor in this time can," The Doctor answered.

"The future," Gideon mumbled to himself. So this is what Gwen was talking about a few days ago. But this was also the reason that she was going to have to get her leg amputated. Something in his stomach felt wrong. He felt so angry. But he pushed it back down. Right now, Gwen needed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_So my laptop pooped out on me, and it's going to be a while before I can regularly update. (She said as if she regularly updated). So with my rigid determination and procrastination, I wrote this chapter primarily on my phone. You should be grateful. (Just kidding! Please don't leave me). Now, I don't own any of this besides my OCs and the plot. Nada es Miya. _

**_Also: this chapter has extras!_**_ If I can, I would love to do those regularly. Please take two seconds to read through those. Please review as well. I'm so lonely._

_And before we get started, I don't think I've ever really thanked any of you for the reviews? I just want to let you know that I love you all. Especially you, "guest". Because of your review you inspired me to keep going, despite this story's lack of attention and/or popularity. (Despite this, it's one of my favorites?)_

Gideon basically was mushed against the glass. It was pointless, really. The whole point of it was to be able to look into the room to see what they were doing. Despite this, they put up a white curtain anyway. Yet, Gideon stayed at the glass, hoping to catch any small glimpse that he could of Gwen.

When they first got to the hospital, they'd made them wait for a while in the otherwise empty waiting room. Gwen's eyes had swept the room with an unimaginable nervousness. Her left leg was curled around her right, almost as if she was subconsciously defending it. She sat between the Doctor and Clara, as he soon found their names to be. Gideon took that opportunity to take a look around the place. It didn't look too futuristic, save a few objects in which he couldn't name. The air was a little thicker, though. He had a harder time trying to breathe it in. It was strange, too, that the air was worse than London, yet by the doctors' accents, they seemed to be in America.

As he was examining an object, he heard someone and something enter the room. He turned around to find two nurses rolling a stretcher into the room. He noticed that Gwen's hands suddenly went to the arms of her chair, and her hands gripped them with all of her might. Clara put a hand on her shoulder. Gideon himself rushed to the other side of the room. One nurse turned to him at his arrival. "Would you mind lifting her onto the stretcher?" She asked politely. She had golden hair pulled tightly back into a messy bun. A few pens stuck out from it. The other nurse had a brown pixie cut. She looked about as friendly as the first.

He simply nodded as he scooped Gwen up in a single motion, then set her gently down. As soon as his hands were out from under her, one of her hands shot out and grabbed his arm with force. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't leave me," She whispered.

At a loss for words, he shook his head, then rearranged their arms so that he could hold onto her as well. He noticed the nurse with the pixie cut give them a slight look of pity. The Doctor and Clara also stood up, smiling gently at Gwen.

From there, the nurses pushed the stretcher, and everyone followed. They went through a few hallways before ending up in what looked like another waiting room. This one, however, had much less seating, and the room itself encased another. The room in the middle was made completely of glass. Gideon could see an operating table in the center of that room. A few other things, such as an IV, decorated it. A few doctors were in the room, too, preparing it.

The nurses turned once again to the group. "This is where we must separate. I have to ask that you stay here for the duration of the surgery" The pixie cut nurse said.

"Bathrooms are located on that side of the room," the other one continued, gesturing about the room. "And if you go through this door, and then take a left, you'll find the cafeteria"

"Dr. Crus will be with you shortly," The pixie cut nurse finished. Gideon let go of Gwen, while she was a little bit more reluctant.

He gave her a look. "Don't tell me you've gotten clingy, Gwen."

She smiled slightly before finally letting go. The nurses, seizing their opportunity, rolled her into the glass-encased room. One of the male doctors in the room helped lift Gwen onto the operating table. Gideon could see that she was nervously tapping her fingers on her legs. The male doctor finally nodded at another doctor across the table from him. She took that opportunity to leave the room. She removed her facial mask as she did so.

The doctor turned towards the trio, smiling. "Hello, I'm Doctor Crus. I'm going to make this simple. I'm sure you guys would like to know exactly what we're doing today"

Gideon and Clara both nodded in agreement. The Doctor, contrarily, looked somewhat bored. Gideon predicted he already had knowledge of the surgery and had no need to be lectured. Crus reached into her pocket, and pulled out something that resembled a metal Petri dish. It did, however, look quite a bit more technical. "After we amputate the leg, and clean up the remaining leg, this is what we will be attaching to her. Not this exact one, of course, as we don't want to risk a bacterial infection. What this will do is attach some of her nerves and muscles to the prosthetic as to give her control. It's below the knee, so the cap we will be using will be less advanced than the ones we use for above the knee amputations" Crus finished, slipping the device back into her pocket. "Any questions?"

"Will it be painful?" Gideon asked, worrying for her. It wasn't something he would readily admit, though. He could claim that the ball required her to be there.

Crus smiled again "It shouldn't be, if everything goes right. If it does, she should be fully recovered by tomorrow, and ready for her prosthetic fitting"

Gideon nodded. When Crus was certain that no more questions were necessary for the procedure, she went back into the operating room. As she did, she enclosed the room in the white curtain. Gideon then took up his position against the glass.

After at least ten minutes of fogging up the glass, Gideon turned curiously to the Doctor. "How is this getting payed for?"

In London, he had the luxury of being acquainted with the Lodge. However, he wasn't certain about the currency, nor if his card would even work. Could you even pay for an amputation with a credit card?

The Doctor waved his hand unceremoniously. "Don't worry about it. Crus owes me, and I'm calling up on it"

Gideon paled. One, what had the Doctor done that prompted Crus to willingly give away an advanced surgery? Two, why was the Doctor doing so much for Gwen?"

Suddenly, Clara gained a certain look of surprise. She turned to the Doctor, but didn't whisper. "This is why she had that weird limp!"

Gideon furrowed his brows "To which limp are you referring to?"

Clara looked confused for a few seconds before remembering that Gideon had no knowledge of their travels, nor their relation with Gwen until just a few hours ago. "We've met an older version of Gwen in the past. She had a limp that neither of us had previous knowledge of"

Gideon nodded, certain that he wouldn't gain any further knowledge of the topic.

A long two hours later, a smiling Dr, Crus pulled back the white curtains. Gideon jumped up, his bottled up anticipation fueling him. His eyes darted to Gwen. Her leg was most definitely not there. He could see the metal attachment that replaced her bones and flesh that was her leg. Gwen, of course, was still unconscious. She looked peaceful.

Aside from a few minuscule splotches, the room was relatively free of blood. A mysterious bag sat in the corner, which Gideon presumed probably contained Gwen's detached leg.

The male doctor from earlier transferred Gwen from the table to the stretcher again. The two nurses from earlier took her from them and started rolling her out. As they exited the room, the one with the pixie cut turned to the trio. "If you could follow us, we'll lead you to her room. Crus will go over the procedure again, and she will attach her leg. Because it went so well, we already took the initiative to measure her leg. Crus is already working on adjusting the prosthetic"

They followed the nurses in silence through many hallways and past many patients. Eventually, they came to an empty room that they wheeled her into. The blonde one gave Gideon a sudden look. He understood immediately and transferred Gwen from stretcher to bed.

Once the nurses had made their adjustments, they left the room. The Doctor, Clara, and Gideon continued their long waiting period. Gideon rubbed his face in anxiousness as Clara and the Doctor began a quiet conversation in which Gideon had no interest.

Fairly soon after, Crus entered the room, holding a prosthetic leg in her arms. It looked basic, but Gideon was sure that it was concealing something deeper about it. "Welcome back! The surgery was a huge success. It went perfectly in every single way possible. And because of the extra time we found ourselves with, we took that time to measure her leg to base this prosthetic off of" she said, lifting the leg into the air. Now that Gideon had a better look at it, he could see how all of the toes and the ankle looked movable.

She walked over to the bed, and then reached behind Gwen to the backboard of the bed. She punched a sequence of buttons, then sat on the edge of the bed. Within a matter of seconds, Gwen's eyes fluttered open. "Hey there, Gwen. How are you feeling?"

Gwen took a deep breath, then nodded. She must have tried to move her toes or something, and found that she couldn't. "Cool. Now, here's the better part. Can you sit up?"

Gideon questioned Crus's methods, but didn't say anything. Gwen nodded briefly once again before forcing herself up. "You're awesome," Crus commented before rolling back the sheets that Gideon oh-so-meticulously wrapped around Gwen. He bit his lip. Crus then lifted up Gwen's right leg. "This is going to tingle a little bit, okay?" Crus warned before popping the prosthetic into place.

Gwen jumped in surprise. "That didn't hurt, did it?" Crus asked her.

She vigorously shook her head. "No, no. It was just a surprise. It was very tingly"

Crus smiled, then waited for a few seconds. "Alright, it should be adjusted. Can you try to move the toes and ankle?"

Much to Gideon's surprise, they did. More so, they moved in a realistic way. "That's amazing" Gwen commented.

"That's not all" Crus said. She pushed another series of buttons on her leg. In an instant, the leg changed itself, starting at the top and going to the bottom. The whole room, save the Doctor and Crus, starred in awe. It looked _real. _

"As far as I'm aware, most people don't like to be outed as handicaps. This way you can still blend in with everyone. On the downside, you will still have a hint of a limp" Gideon saw Clara hit the Doctor lightly out of the corner of his eye. "Lastly, you've made a wonderful recovery and don't need to stay overnight. You may leave anytime you wish. On the other hand, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. And Doctor? You'd better come see me again" With that, Dr. Crus left the room, undoubtedly hoping to go home. It was already six o'clock.

"Well, we'd better hurry, yes? You guys still need to elapse" The Doctor supplied. They'd never really planned on spending the night here. They would have smuggled Gwen out if worse came to worse. "So how 'bout it Gwen, ready to try that leg out?"

Wordlessly, she swung her legs out. Slowly, she began to get up. With it, she had little to no problems. She looked normal. "How about that? I wake up feeling just fine, and suddenly I'm getting a lifelike prosthetic. Interesting."

Gideon rolled his eyes. "I told you you were overreacting. Now let's go, I'd rather not elapse here."

With that thought on their minds, they rushed to the TARDIS. Gideon's eyes never left Gwen. Clara was right, she was limping.

**_Extra:_**

**_These are two scenes I considered while writing this chapter. For obvious reasons, they were trashed. _**

_-After the curtain was drawn back, Gideon could see a doctor in the back, dancing with something in his hands. After narrowing his eyes, he realized it was her leg. They were having a dance party with an amputated leg. _

-_Gideon starred in horror. Gwen was laying peacefully on the table. To any ordinary bystander, the procedure seemed to be a complete success. But Gideon immediately recognized the problem. They amputated the wrong leg. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you very much for the review(s), kriawesome! You managed to review right before I was almost finished with this chapter, and thus you get your special place in it. I'd just like to let you know, that Gwen is not on the space station because she is immortal. In fact, that won't come up at all in this story. You'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happened!**

**In other news, I don't own Doctor Who or the Ruby Red trilogy, as much as I would like to. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Gwen had decided to wear shorts that evening. It was an experiment of hers to see as to whether or not her family would notice her missing appendage. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary to anybody. That is, until they sat down for dinner. Gwen sat down at her regular seat, but Charlotte had to go around her to get to the other side of the table. In that instant that Charlotte passed, Gwen, out of the corner of her eye, saw the extra long glace that Charlotte was directing at her leg.

A sweat almost broke out on her forehead. Charlotte couldn't _possibly _know that her leg wasn't real. She swallowed hard and tried to forget about it. The prosthetic was from the future, some girl who had been studying the past her whole life wouldn't know about an advanced prosthetic.

Eventually, it had all but slipped her mind. They ate supper in peace, small talk passing around the table. Then, of course it had to happen. Charlotte, after finishing some of her meal, pointed her fork at Gwen. "So," She stated. She'd obviously been thinking about what she was about to ask. Her face was contorted in a way Gwen had never seen before. "What's up with your leg?"

All other conversation at the table stopped. _Shit, _was all that Gwen could think of at that moment. She donned a 'deer in the headlights' look. "I'm sorry, what?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You know, your leg?"

Gwen's great aunt took a gander at her legs. "What about them, Charlotte?"

"Unbelievable" Charlotte said more so to herself than anyone else in the room. "Your right leg, it's a different shade of skin than your other leg"

Everyone blanked on that, and then everyone _had _to look at it. To the whole family's conclusion, minus Charlotte, there wasn't anything different about the two legs.

All Gwen could think about was how ridiculous the whole situation was.

Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever"

"Charlotte," Came a harsh scolding from Lady Arista. Charlotte immediately straightened herself out and uncrossed her arms.

Gwen sighed. At least she was done for the night. Tomorrow, she was wearing something long.

* * *

><p>"Maybe" Clara suggested. "We can go see Gwen again. I have a feeling that she may have a few more answers for us this time around"<p>

"You mean...the future Gwen?" The Doctor asked, coming around the consol with a biscuit in his mouth. He spilled crumbs all over the floor as she tried her best to not scold him.

"Yeah. Anyways, we'd obviously been there quite a few times before," Clara reasoned.

He finished swallowing his biscuit before pressing a thousand buttons and pulling a million levers.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Clara wandered around the station in a sort of daze. Some landmarks seemed somewhat familiar, while others were a complete mystery. "What was her room number? If we know that, let's just <em>ask <em>somebody" Clara begged.

"Nonsense. I'm a man, and I can figure this out myself!" The Doctor said with only a hint of uncertainty.

Clara glared. "You need to spend a lot less time on earth," She scolded him. He proceeded to stick his tongue out at her.

They wandered around again for what must have been thirty minutes. Eventually, the Doctor sighed. "Her room was 1237"

"Hey, that's my room!" Came a voice from behind them. Standing with her weight on her left leg and her hand on her hip was Gwen, a full blown smile on her face. She had the same uniform and hairstyle as the last time they were there, but she was obviously years younger.

"Ah, Gwen, we were just looking for you!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "I know, dummy. Come on, you tourists, let's go to my room," She said, beckoning them as she stepped in front of them

She only had to take them down a few hallways before they came across her room. As they entered, they could only notice that it was exactly the same way it had been before. Even the mysterious table with a sheet over it was still there.

The Doctor and Clara both took their seats at her table. Gwen went over to the small kitchenette and began to boil some water in a kettle. "Tea?" She asked.

"Please," Both the Doctor and Clara said in unison.

Gwen took the finished tea and set it down on the table, passing the cups to each respected person. They didn't let it slip their minds that she knew exactly how they liked their tea. She sighed heavily as she sat down. "So, how's the universe been treating you?"

"Well, we just saw you get your leg amputated. That was fun," The Doctor commented nonchalantly.

Gwen nodded with minimal reaction. "Yeah, that was an interesting time, let me tell you."

"So, Gwen, how old are you?" Clara asked.

Gwen smiled. "I'm so glad you asked! Today is October 7, and today is the day that I turn nineteen!"

The Doctor visibly gasped. "It's your birthday? We have to celebrate!"

Gwen shook her hands out in front of her. "No, no, please, I don't want to celebrate. Not here, anyway."

"Not here?" The Doctor asked. "If not here, then-"

He was cut off by a sudden flashing of alarms. Gwen's hand shot to her weapon, ready for whatever had infested the station the last time. "Ma'am, it's a-um-code yellow. In the main corridor," A male voiced announced nervously to Gwen.

Gwen paused, and her face contorted. "Code yellow?" Even the Doctor was confused. He had no clue what code yellow was, or at least he'd never been on a station while a code yellow was announced.

"Alright, let's go," Gwen told the two companions, abandoning her tea. The Doctor and Clara followed suit, following her just a few hallways in before they were in the main corridor.

Gwen, of course, was the first to see the problem. "What. The. Hell."

As Clara and the Doctor came up behind her, they finally could also see what was wrong. The entire corridor was stuffed, absolutely crammed, with chickens.

Gwen's eyes searched for someone she could speak to, and finally saw the farmer who took care of the chickens. He stood in the mass of chickens, attempting to shoo them the other way. "What the hell is this, Joel?

Joel turned around with a look of panic in his eyes. "I'm sorry ma'am. Someone opened the gate on the lower level and all the chickens took a run for it. I'm trying to get them back, I promise,"

"Who ordered the military to take care of this?" Gwen nearly snarled.

"I don't know ma'am, I just wanted some kind of help." Joel said, visibly shrinking back.

"This shouldn't be a military issue. We're here for one reason only, and it's not this," Gwen said more so to herself.

"Don't be such a downer Gwen! Come on, I've been to America once, I know how to rangle me some chickens," The Doctor beamed, while Clara looked like she wanted to disown him.

Seeing the happy looks on her friend's faces lightened her mood. She turned again to Joel. "I'm sorry, Joel, but this is just not what I expected to come and find. We'll help you," She told him a bit more calmly.

"I appreciate all of your help," Joel said graciously.

The Doctor moved to the front of the mass of chickens, then brought out his sonic screwdriver and raised it high above his head. "Follow me, feathered ones!" He yelled before activating the screwdriver. It seemed silent, but it had an effect on the chickens. Instead of their previous chaotic matter, they looked to him. And when he moved forward, so did the chickens.

That is, all except for one chicken. It ran in circles, panicked. Joel seemed uninterested in that one, or at least didn't seem to notice, as he went with the Doctor to show him the way. Clara went up to the chicken and quickly snatched it's legs from under it, then held it high. Of course, it really didn't like that action, and opted for thrashing in Clara's arms.

In a matter of seconds, it managed to break free from Clara's grip and landed on her head, where is continued it's panic. Some of it's feathers were getting everywhere. Gwen made a snap decision by grabbing the chicken off of her head and cradling it in her arms, where it seemed to calm itself down. Clara however, was left with feathers in her hair.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked, concerned for Clara's wellbeing. Sometimes she forgot that Clara used to be her teacher. It all seemed kind of distant at that point.

Clara laughed. "Oh no, I'm completely fine. That was wild, no?"

Gwen smiled. There was something about the scene before her that struck her as odd, however. She suddenly had a feeling of deja vu.

"Clara, what have you done to yourself? I swear, I can't leave you anywhere," The Doctor said, coming up on the girls with Joel.

Joel looked at the chicken in Gwen's arms. "Ah, Chrissy! I knew you were too smart for those other chickens," He said as he took the calm chicken from her arms.

"Oh my god," Gwen commented, finally figuring it out. "Clara, don't touch your hair," she commanded before grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket and wrote coordinates and a time on there. She shoved the paper into the Doctor's hand. "You have to go to this time and location, like, right now"

Clara tilted her head. "Why?"

Gwen smiled. Everything really did come full circle, didn't it? "It's a surprise. I promise, you just need to go there right now,"

The two companions took off in a sprint. Gwen put her hands on her hips as she watched her friends leave. Once they rounded a corner, she turned to Joel. "We should probably clean this up, shouldn't we?" She asked, gesturing to the feathers and unmentionables left behind from the great chicken escape.

Joel sighed, "Yes ma'am."


	10. EXTRA

_**WARNING: Besides a short appearance, this chapter follows an OC! This chapter is like an extra chapter, and if you don't want to read it, then it's not necessary to understand the story!**_

**Also this chapter is really really bad so please don't be mad by the dumb ending and everything. And I'm so sorry! I meant to upload this with the last chapter so it wouldn't be a big deal but it never got finished in time and I'm so sorry!**

With a loud buzz, Julia's alarm went off. She groaned before folding her arm over her eyes, praying that it was some kind of mistake. She cracked her eyes open just by a few millimeters and glanced at the alarm clock.

Her hopes were diminished. "5:00 AM" flashed brightly on the holographic interface. "No," She cried silently to herself.

She was a nurse in the surgical clinic across town. Fresh out of college, which heavily indebted her, she was quite the newbie there. If anything, she felt like she was there only for coffee. Of course, she was trained and was more than capable at performing an actual surgery herself, but she was simply an observer. She followed a certain surgeon around, much against her will. He was creepy, and always wanted to "protect" her from the "harms" of a surgery. Whatever that meant.

She rolled herself out of bed and stumbled over to her bathroom. She undressed herself and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water roll over her body.

Once she had stepped out of the shower and wrapped a soft towel around herself, she wasted no time in drying off her brunette hair and pulling it into a tight bun. After throwing on her uniform, she looked at herself in the mirror. Another day wasted, following a creepy guy around all day and watching him do something she itched to do herself.

After grabbing her jacket, she locked her door and slunk into her car, starting it as she did so. The clock said it was only 5:30. "Perfect," She couldn't help but say to herself. At this rate, she would be at the clinic by 6:00, ready to grab some coffee for Dr. Fults.

Once her music was blasted and her car was moving, she started day dreaming. Such as, what was she going to eat when she got home? She was sure she had some leftover pizza from last night. What was she going to watch? She had a few movies on her list on Netflix that she'd been dying to get to. She had the day off tomorrow, too. Should she do the responsible thing and go shopping, in which she desperately needed food, or take the lazy route and stay in?

Her thoughts ended as she pulled into her reserved space at the clinic. The large three-story building loomed above her, but she heeded no mind. She'd been working here for almost a year. A year of being an observer.

She held her badge up to the scanner, so as she could get into the building. With a small beep, the flashing green light, and the sound of the door unlocking, she was in. She briefly waved to the secretary. She was gripping her coffee in her hands, a dead look on her face. Nonetheless, she returned the wave to one of her favorite doctors.

Julia came to her office, where a vase of roses were sitting on her desk. She threw her jacket and purse under her desk and sighed. She snatched the note attached to the plastic rod in the roses and read it.

"_Julia_

_I can't wait to see you again today. I hope you feel the same_

_-James Fults"_

She grimaced. Maybe she should contact someone about his behavior, since it was severely inappropriate in the workplace. In fact, she would be creeped out if this wasn't her "boss".

She tossed the card in the trash before starting her coffee machine that had made itself into her office. She didn't even like coffee that much, it was Fults that made her do it for him. She collapsed into her office chair and leaned back, waiting for the perfect cup to be finished brewing.

If she didn't love this particular clinic so much, she would be gone. Maybe someone else would disagree. She got paid the salary of an experienced surgeon, but didn't have to even perform surgery. Some people would love that, but not her. She wanted to be the one that could save someone's life.

She saw a blur in her doorway and turned to see who it may be. A guy who'd she'd never seen before stood there, looking quite winded, as if he ran here. "I'm sorry, are you Julia?" He asked. She took note of the British accent. Actually, she took note of all of him. His strange choice of tweed jacket and bowtie didn't really suit the fashion at the time.

She pointed somewhere fairly close to where he was standing. "I don't know how you got here, but you need to leave. Go," She commanded. She didn't need any random patients doing this to her this early.

"Please. You are Julia, yes? Just listen to me, this is life threatening-" He desperately tried to talk to her, but she interrupted him.

"My _sanity _is being threatened at the moment."

She got up and forcefully pushed him out of the room before slamming the door in his pleading face. She could hear him trying to speak for a few more moments before he must have left.

She let out a breath of relief before opening it again, only to find Dr. Fults in her doorway, about to knock on the door.

Dr. Fults was, without a doubt, handsome. His strong jawline matched his sandy hair, deep brown eyes, and shining smile. It was his adamant and clingy personality that made Julia shiver and want to call the cops.

"Well, good morning Julia! I see you've got my flowers," He took a step towards her, which was approximately ten steps too close.

"Morning, Fults. I have your coffee brewing at the moment, but it should be done shortly," She said with false enthusiasm, taking a small step backwards-one she hoped he wouldn't notice.

He, strangely, started to sniff the air for a few seconds. "Did someone come and see you?"

How the hell could he have known about that from _smell_? "No, not that I know of. Was someone supposed to come?" She lied easily.

He paused. Was he suspicious? "No, I don't like other people seeing you,"

She groaned internally, balling her hands into fists. He didn't know any limits. "Well, sorry to break it to you Fults, but I do have a life outside of this clinic," She told him without emotion. Could he just leave already?

"Sadly, that is true. I just can't stand the thought of someone else being as close to the perfection that is you," He told her, looking longingly at her.

"Haha, yep, thanks Fults. But I don't belong to you, remember?" She told him quite nervously. He'd never gone this far before.

Eventually, he stopped the longing look on his face. "You're right," He said. "I'll be back for my coffee."

As he left the room, Julia almost collapsed back into her chair again. Why did he go that far? He'd never expressed his longing like that before, and quite frankly, she was scared. Her heart was thumping in her chest.

Once out of her stupor, she turned to her phone. She pressed a button which put her on speaker phone, and then typed in the short code for the receptionist. "Hello?" She answered slowly, probably still recovering from her early morning.

"Hey, Barb," She started.

"Oh, morning Julia. It's not like you to page me this early, what's up?" She said, seemingly slightly more awake.

"It's Fults," She answered shortly.

Barb groaned. She was well aware of the strange situation going on between Julia and him. "What did he do this time?"

"Acted creepy, as usually. But this was different. He acted… like he was going to do something else. And I'm worried, scared even."

"That's bad, Julia. You need to tell someone."

She draped an arm over her head. "I can't. You know he'd find out that I told someone eventually. And if he does this in the workplace…"

There was a pause of Barb's end. "So what do you want to do?"

"I want you to keep an extra eye on him today."

"You know I'll do whatever I can for you," Barb finished, closing the line as she did so.

Julia took a large breath before getting back up. She'd better find Fults, his coffee was ready.

His office was pitch black, which was quite unusual for the spry man. Although he was bounding through the clinic-Julia in tow- at any chance he could, he would always come back for something in his office. And he had quite the tendency to forget to turn off his light.

Coffee in hand, she groped along the wall to try to find the switch. She didn't actually know where it was, due to her never having to turn it on, but she had a feeling about plausible locations for it.

But then she heard deep breathing. She turned to look out the door and see if someone was standing there, but that was the moment that it slammed shut.

"You should quit while you're ahead," a deep voice said. Although it felt warped and inhuman, it was still undoubtedly Fults' voice.

Julia froze. Her entire body went into panic, and the coffee slipped from her grip.. Her heart was racing. Her mind was like a static TV.

She felt herself being pushed against the wall aggressively. A hand rested on her neck, but wasn't pushing down on her trachea or larynx. "I smell your panic, and it makes my body tremble with both delight and sadness. Do you even understand the complexity of this, Julia? Do you understand who you are?"

"Wh...What do you mean?" She choked out, holding back tears. She was going to die. Her short life passed before her eyes.

"You're absolutely perfect. Your mind. Your soul. Your…" She felt another hand run itself down her body and under her shirt. "_Body."_

Her skin itched. All she could think about was how much she wanted this man off of her. Barb was right, she should have told someone. Now she was in a molesters office, getting groped against her will.

But this wasn't sitting well with her. Besides the fear of being taken advantage off - which was nightmare inducing by itself - there was the inhumane sound of his voice. And why were the lights off? Something wasn't normal about the situation.

Everything next seemed to come in slow motion. The door was kicked in and the lights bursted back on. Julia suddenly understood why they were off in the first place. Fults looked absolutely _wrong_.

He had maintained his masculine physique and certain handsome features, but he certainly didn't look human anymore. His eyes glowed a strange - almost canine - gold, and his canine teeth were elongated. Even his ears seemed to have a strange elongation to them.

As to who busted down the door, the group consisted of two strange women and the crazy man from earlier. One of the women had long, golden hair which was shaped to perfection. The other one, a brunette, had opted for a shorter pixie cut, which looked gorgeous with her features. They both wore skin-tight suits.

Then Julia noticed the guns they had pointed at Fults. "Leave now, or stand against your crimes." The brunette stated firmly.

Fults' hands both grabbed Julia a tad bit more firmly. The women noticed this and tightened their fingers around their guns. Fults must have noticed, too. He let go of Julia, but not before slicing her arm with long fingernails, which she didn't notice before. Although it was only in a split second, or so it seemed, he had artistically cut the shape of a bird into her arm.

In the next moment, there was a flash of blue and black electricity, and he was gone. Julia gasped, then collapsed onto the floor. Her eyes were wide, and her heart could have thumped right out of her chest.

The two women at some point had kneeled in front of her. Once she had caught her breath, she looked into their eyes. "What was that?"

"Technically, he's what you humans would probably call a werewolf," Came a male voice from the door. It was the same man from earlier, although he seemed much more relaxed now. He went to stand behind the women.

"A werewolf? You can't be serious," Julia said, more to herself.

"It's a different kind of werewolf than you'd imagine, though. He's not human at all, not by the slightest percent. He's one-hundred percent alien. After I came across a lycanthrope for the first time - which just so happened to be the British royal line - I decided to do more research into it. Apparently, these kinds of werewolves have sprung up in quite a few places here on Earth. So much so that they've created groups around Earth to deal with them. These two ladies are from the most local branch. As soon as I could see what was going on with you, I knew I had to ask for their help," He explained.

The blond reached for Julia's arm. She pointed to the bleeding scratch, or carving, on her arms. "This is the mark that he has used to claim you for his own. This scratch will never heal completely. It will be a part of you forever,"

"And...what does that mean?" Julia asked, her mind partially going out on her, convinced that this was a dream.

"Let's start at the basics." The brunette stated. "These werewolves are particular creatures. When they mate amongst themselves, they lack certain genetic variation. Thus, they choose humans to be the bearer or creators of their offspring. They do other unmentionable things to them as well. But also, like I said, they are particular. Their chosen human must fit their definition of a 'perfect' person. Quite frankly, you fit Fults. As they find it difficult to find their 'perfect' human, they often mark them once they find them. It's kind of like when dogs pee on a tree and claim it as theirs. Now that he's marked you, it means he's going to come back for you. Eventually, anyway," She explained further.

Julia didn't speak for a while. "So I've been marked by a werewolf. A werewolf that wants to bang. And he clawed a bird into my arm. And let's not forget he's an alien as well."

The girls nodded slowly, seeing what she was getting at. She didn't believe them. "What part don't you believe in?" Asked the man incredulously.

"I saw him myself, I can believe that he's a werewolf. I just can't see the alien thing. I just...how does he look so human then? If you really wanted to play this joke on me, you should have gone a bit more simpler."

Then, the man had grabbed Julia and pulled her from the floor. Much against her statement, he smiled at her. "I'll prove it to you then!" He said before taking off with her in tow.

Eventually, they came to the strange blue box, sitting in the middle of the clinic gardens. Julia frowned. "What about it?"

The man still smiled. "You're right. It's just a box. On the outside maybe. But the inside…" He pushed open the doors. Julia gasped. "It's a bit different, wouldn't you say?"

"It's...It's...Different on the inside," Julia responded.

"Close enough," He whispered to himself.

Julia stepped inside, the man behind her. "It's called the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a time machine. And she belongs to me, an alien, at least to you," He said.

She turned to him. "Who _are _you?"

"My name is the Doctor," He replied simply. "And if you need further assistance, I will always be there to help. But to fill my place, the two lovely ladies that you met earlier will be my direct link to you. They are your new nurses now, and they will protect you at all times. They're your bodyguards, so to speak. They are well endowed in their medical knowledge, and can be used ambidextrously. Fults, as of five minutes ago, has been fired. Congratulations, I guess you just got a promotion."

At the Doctor's last statement, Julia was suddenly in his arms, tears welling in her eyes. "Thank you so much. Thank you so so much."

The Doctor was temporarily caught off guard. One minute she was across the TARDIS, the next, she was in his arms. Once his senses caught up, he ,too, placed his arms around her.

She slightly broke away from the impromptu embrace and looked up at him. "I guess you could say I owe you one now," She smiled.

The Doctor returned the smile. "Oh? Knowing me, I'll probably have to take you up on that. Although, Julia, I have to say. I don't even know your last name."

Julia broke the embrace. "Thank's okay, we'll start really simple," She said, thrusting her arm out as an invitation for him to shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor, my name is Julia Crus."


	11. Chapter 10

**I'm really really really sorry that this is such a short chapter. I've just had this earth-shattering moment in which I realized that this story is almost finished. So, pardon, I'm just trying to stretch this out as long as I can. I've made a whole page of bullet-points which are going to act as my timeline for how this story is going to keep going. This chapter only managed to encase the entire first bullet-point. **

**Anyway, I don't own any of the Ruby Red or Doctor Who characters, or any of their affiliates. **

Gwen shook some of the feathers out of her hair, and almost vomited as she found some white spots on her uniform that were probably composed of fresh bird feces. She couldn't imagine how Joel must have been feeling, given that he did far more of the dirty work-on his own volition, of course.

She typed in the code in her door, feeling relief as the door separated and opened. She was about to tear the uniform from her body when she realized she wasn't alone. At the table, Clara and the Doctor were calmly drinking their tea. Clara was wearing the same outfit that she was earlier, so it must have been the same day for them, too.

The Doctor waved his hand, the other holding his tea to his mouth. Clara turned around, given the back of her chair faced the door. She held her tea in her lap, curling her fingers around the cup. "Welcome back," She greeted with a smile.

Gwen reluctantly walked over and sat down at the table. "What brings you two back?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Are we not allowed to finish the tea you made us?" He asked with a smirk.

"We still have a few questions," Clara further explained.

Gwen laced her fingers and rested her arms on the table, sure that she wasn't going to be able to change out of her feces-infested uniform anytime soon. "I'm all ears," She said, prepared to face an onslaught of questions.

With a dramatic flair, the Doctor pointed to the table with a sheet thrown over it, obviously concealing something under it. "What, by chance, is that?"

Gwen blinked a few times, surprised by the question. "You don't know?" She got up from the table and walked over to the object in question. "I'm surprised you didn't take the sheet off yourself, since you're already invading my personal space," She added, pulling the sheet away.

A complicated-looking machine lay on the table. It did, however, look like it had a place to set a date and location, and a place to put something in. "I've told you about something like this before. It's called a chronograph, and it's what allows me to time travel to a predestined location and time. This one is different, though. A normal chronograph will only allow for someone to set a time for me to travel to. This one allows both a date, and a location. Given that I'm on a station which is both constantly moving, and also one that didn't exist in the times I'm traveling to, it needed to be modified for my needs. Another way it's different is that it affects me in a way a normal chronograph would not. It physically hurts to use it. Normally, I would be able to bring it with me when traveling, but if I tried I'm sure the pain would be so great that I wouldn't survive"

The Doctor took another sip of his tea. "How did you get this?" He asked curiously.

Gwen tilted her head and returned a smirk. "You built it, of course"

"I built it?" The Doctor couldn't hold back his surprise. Suddenly his face changed from surprise to that of a victorious warrior. "I mean, of course I built it. I could build one in my sleep"

Both Clara and Gwen started laughing, and the Doctor couldn't help but smile with them. "In all seriousness," The Doctor started, standing up and joining Gwen at the chronograph. "I haven't a clue how to build this. How did I do it before?"

Gwen tilted her head. "You mean you can't just look at this one and copy it?"

The Doctor crossed his hands over his chest. "No way. That's how you create a paradox and ruin time. I have to figure out how to do it myself, or else time could go crazy"

Gwen smiled to herself. "Of course. Then the only other way to go about this is to convince me to help you guys to break into the Lodge"

* * *

><p>Gwen anxiously bounced her prosthetic up and down. It was odd seeing Ms. Oswald as her teacher after being through so much else with her. She had kept up with her word, and never seemed to give any kind of sign that she knew anything was going on between them. Of course, the more Gwen thought about it, it was more than possible that Ms. Oswald hadn't even been exposed to the fact that Gwen was a time traveler.<p>

She stopped bouncing her leg. She'd always presumed that Ms. Oswald was just really good at acting, but it was more than possible that she never even knew.

"Ms. Shepherd," Ms. Oswald said. Gwen's head shot up. "Please pay attention," She finished before continuing on with her lecture. Gwen sighed, relief washing over her being. She hadn't realized that she'd sunk into her thoughts so deeply.

In the middle of Ms. Oswald's sentence, the bells in the school reverberated, signaling the end of the class period. Her classmates started grabbing their things and standing up. "You may all leave, except you Ms. Shepherd, I would like a word," Ms. Oswald announced to the class.

Somebody "Ooo"ed from the other side of the room, but Gwen promptly ignored it. She slowly walked up to Clara's desk. Clara had her eyes on the door, however. Once the last student left and the door shut, her demeanor suddenly changed. She motioned quickly for Gwen to sit down.

Gwen, confused, did so. Clara leaned close. "Look, I know we promised we wouldn't do this on school grounds, but I have a favor to ask you, and I couldn't think of another time to talk to you," She said in a hushed, but pronounced, whisper.

So Gwen's prediction was wrong, this was the same woman who she'd been to the past and future with.

Gwen simply blinked. "Okay, sure,"

"Well," Clara laughed a bit. "This is probably going to sound like the craziest thing you've ever heard from either of us. I need you to help us break into the Lodge"

Gwen's eyes widened, and she became visibly disturbed. "You want me to _what_?" She answered as vigorously as she could in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Gwen's hands were shaking. Perhaps it was the adrenaline, or it could have also been some sort of time-traveler intuition suggesting that the whole plan she somehow agreed to was going to end badly. She took a deep breath.<p>

"So this is the infamous Lodge?" The Doctor asked her, obviously taken in by the simple surroundings.

Gwen craned her neck to look behind her in order to present him with some sort of glance at the least. "I don't recall telling you much about the Lodge in the first place?"

The Doctor simply shrugged. "You never did. The way you avoid questioning and any conversation pertaining to the subject clued me in."

She turned back around and sighed. "Okay, yes, it's not something I know much about myself. Besides that unimportant factoid, I'm not exactly sure where we're going."

She could sense that both Gwen and Clara had stopped in their tracks. While they were minor, they had some sort of lead at the least. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Clara asked in a strained voice.

"They've always blindfolded me when they took me to the chronograph. I presume they did so because of the exact situation we're in. Could you do me a favor and guide me?" She turned around and asked.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked, somewhat flabbergasted.

"I'm going to close my eyes and remember everything to the best of my abilities, based off of memory. I have a feeling I won't be able to do that if I'm distracted by sight. I need you to make sure I don't accidentally bang my head on the walls."

Clara nodded. "I can do that. Doctor, you keep an eye out and help me." Clara then put her hands on Gwen's shoulders. To a certain degree, it helped stop the unrelenting shakes that trembled Gwen's body.

"Whenever you're ready, Gwen," Clara said to her.

Gwen simply nodded as she closed her eyes, then started walking forward. She would tell Clara what she wanted to do, and Clara, in turn, would guide her that way.

They were about ten minutes in of searching fruitlessly for the chronograph when Gwen suddenly stopped. She brought her hands to her head in frustration, turning around. Her eyes were open once again.

"This is useless! We're obviously moving in the wrong direction, we should have been there five minutes ago!" She complained.

Clara's expression warmed up. "Don't worry, Gwen, we'll find another way to find it, don't fret," She answered lightly.

"Wait," The Doctor announced. There was a brief pause before he continued. "There's someone else here."

They waited for a few moments, but could tell the Doctor was right. There was a feeling in the air that wasn't quite familiar with two thirds of the party.

Gwen was about to try to move on, despite their uncertainty, but was immediately interrupted as her body was roughly pushed against a wall. "What are you doing down-Gwen?"

Gwen forcibly laughed as the arms ensnaring her released her. "Gideon, well, fancy seeing you down here, huh?"


	12. Chapter 11

**So yeah, I updated. Like I said before, we're on the final bit of the story! So of course, I'm spreading this out as much as I possibly can. What can I say? Please feel free to drop a review. Please. **

**I don't own Ruby Red or Doctor Who.**

"_Gideon, well, fancy seeing you down here, huh?"_

"Gwen, what the _hell _do you think you're doing down here? With them, much less?" Gideon whisper-shouted. Gwen cringed.

"They asked for my help…" She trailed off, unsure of how she should explain the whole situation. He was bound to be pissed off, but it was the _how _pissed off that she could somewhat manipulate.

"With what exactly? Why would they need to be here in the first place?" He asked, the Doctor and Clara aware of how he chose not to speak to them. Perhaps it was for the better, Clara thought.

"The chronograph?" Gwen whispered nervously.

As predicted, it was not the answer that he wanted to hear. It was almost like watching a nuclear bomb explode. His face turned an unhealthy shade of red and he was visibly shaking. He curled his hands into fists to avoid a complete outbreak of raw anger. "What do you mean they need to be here for the chronograph! Dammit Gwen, we don't let _you _know where the chronograph is because nobody even trusts you! And here you go, proving everyone's point about how unreliable and untrustworthy you even are! Charlotte wouldn't have even _thought_ about getting herself into this damn situation!"

"Hey!" The Doctor interjected, grabbing Gideon's shoulder and pulling him away from Gwen. She looked shocked. Anybody could tell that what he said had made some emotional damage to her. Clara moved in and placed her hands on her shoulders. Gideon either didn't notice or didn't care. "As far as I could see, she's done nothing to harm you or even affect you personally. We've saved her life quite a few times, and vice versa, so I'm sure she trusts us when we ask for a little bit of assistance, especially when it's for something as trivial as this. Just look at her, see how what you've said has affected her? You don't think before you speak, and you're just as untrustworthy and unreliable as you claim Gwen to be, whereas she has been nothing but useful and important," The Doctor said as calmly as possible, although he himself was boiling with anger. Humans were so insensitive sometimes.

Instead of retaliating like Gideon originally planned, he looked at Gwen. Instantly, he could see what the Doctor was referencing. He'd never seen her look so defeated, or so weak. Usually she stood up to him, but what he said obviously struck her too much than he anticipated. He moved forward as to apologize, but her eyes widened and she stepped back. His heart skipped a beat and he instantly regretted what he said. Sure, she could overcome any insults. She was also compared to Charlotte almost daily. However, it was the onslaught of insults coming from him in such a short amount of time that must have made her freeze up.

"Gwen, I-" He started, but she held her hand up. She seemed to have regained her sense.

"Don't say anything, because it doesn't mean anything to me. If you'd like to make at least some form of half-assed apology, help us find the chronograph. Just don't look at me and tell me you're sorry for something that you couldn't even realize you did wrong by yourself. I don't need that from you and it would just be a waste of breath. Let's go," She stated, then started walking forward.

Gideon could only nod and follow, giving directions as they went. He didn't even have the willpower to say a simple yes or no. The Doctor and Clara exchanged a look between them, contemplating how the relationship between Gwen and Gideon may have just changed before their eyes.

"Stop, it's right here," Gideon said, motioning to a door on their left. Gwen nodded in response before opening the door, revealing the room which housed the machine she couldn't live safely without.

"Perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed before walking right up to the chronograph. Clara followed him short after, and then Gwen walked in without sparing a single glance towards Gideon. He tried his best to further suppress his resentment towards the situation.

The Doctor extended his sonic and started to take readings on the machine, whilst making comments to himself that nobody understood. Gwen stepped closer to Clara. "So what exactly is he doing right now?" She asked.

"He's getting a read on energy levels so he knows what kind of materials he needs to recreate it. He's already seen a different one up close, so he knows the general build of it. Now he just needs specifics," She answered. Gwen nodded.

"That makes sense," She commented.

"Eureka!" The Doctor shouted after a few minutes, holding up his sonic. Both Clara and Gwen cringed. "Sorry, had to try that one out. Anyway, I know what I have to do. All we need next is to grab a few things and-"

The Doctor was cut short as another person suddenly entered the room, gun out. "Hands up! I need to know what you're all doing down here and detain you!" He said as he stepped into the light so that everybody in the room could see him. Both Clara and Gwen were shocked to see Mr. Whitman before them.

It also seemed that the surprise was mutual. He wasn't too surprised to see Gwen, but he did show some concerning surprise towards Clara. "Ms. Oswald?" He asked, temporarily lowering his weapon. He hadn't seen Gideon yet, however, and Gideon took full advantage of that situation. He snuck up behind him with a candle holder he'd stolen off the wall and gave a good swing to the back of his head. Mr. Whitman dropped his weapon to bring his hands to his head.

"Now!" Gideon yelled, taking advantage of the teacher's temporary disability. Everybody in the room listened, bolting from the room. Luckily, the Doctor remembered the route they took, and therefore knew the way out.

"Dammit!" They heard Mr. Whitman shout from behind them. Shortly after, there was a bang. Gwen's heart nearly stopped as she heard Gideon make a pained noise. She looked behind her to gauge his damage.

While he did stumble, he seemed to be able to keep running. He noticed the look Gwen was giving her. "Don't look at me! It's just my arm, keep running!" He yelled at her.

While she detested his giving her directions, she obeyed anyway. Not, however, before seeing a growing blotch of red decorating his sleeve.

_Dammit_, she thought to herself. _All he has to do is get shot and suddenly I'm worried about him again?_

They ran for quite some time. Gwen's worry seemed to pass the time, however, and soon enough the quartet found themselves in the TARDIS. All of them had their hands on their knees, catching their breath. Besides Gideon, anyway, who was focused on tightly holding his arm. His expression returned to a neutral state.

Gwen cursed herself for ever being concerned about his well-being. Once Gideon noticed her looks again, he gave her a small smirk. She wasn't sure quite what it meant, though.

The Doctor went to his console and began to route the TARDIS. "Gideon, first things first, you need a proper doctor to look at your arm."

He shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."

* * *

><p>They'd dropped Gideon off with ease. He made no objections, nor any further comments, which was extremely out of character for the loudmouth.<p>

Clara crossed her arms. "Don't you think you were a bit harsh on the kid?"

Gwen shook her head. "If he acts like an arsehole, he gets treated like an arsehole."

"Is this common between you two?"

Gwen shrugged. "Somewhat. He's always been kind of a dick, but he's never really gone so far before. Personally, I think he's jealous. Here I am, spending all of my time with you and keeping secrets. He feels as if he's the one who needs to be in control, and it's a rude awakening when he finds out he's not that important."

"Eloquently said," The Doctor added. "Anyway, off topic, I believe I have everything I need to build it. Gwen, first I'll drop you off and then-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Gwen interjected with her hands up. "No, I'm staying. I helped you break into the Lodge, I want to see the finished product at least."

The Doctor could see that she wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed. "Fine. But don't touch anything."


End file.
